Everything Has Changed
by TutorGirlandBoyToy
Summary: Haley thinks of Nathan as a jackass. Nathan sees her as a stuck up priss. Haley also thinks her current boyfriend walks on water. How will these things change as time goes on?
1. Chapter 1

"So Chase is having the party at his house right?" Haley asked shutting Brooke's car and heading towards the school.

"Yep, I figured we could head back to my place to get ready after the game and then head over."

"Are we sleeping over or do we have to be out of the house before?"

"Nah, his parents aren't coming home til Sunday so we have time, I figured I would help him clean up after everyone leaves."

"Brooke Davis cleans?" Haley asked raising her eyebrow.

"I kinda have to...ya know, he's my boyfriend."

"Oh I know." Haley said sarcastically.

"Anyway where is your boyfriend this fine morning?" Brooke asked.

"Early morning practice in the weight room, I promised him I would meet him at his locker right before home room though."

"You two going to take advantage of your parents not being home next weekend."

"Brooke we're..."

"Not like that, I know." She sighed, "I was just checking to make sure, I like to know what's up."

"I will tell you if anything changes, I promise." She said opening her locker and taking off her aviators. She threw them in the top of her locker and dropped her books in the bottom.

"Nice glasses Tutor Girl."

"Thanks, they were a birthday present from my dad, I found them when I cleaned my room." Haley James never had a lot of money growing up, but after her great uncle died five two years ago he left everything to her father. She had always remembered him giving her big gifts on her birthday but never realized he had that much money. She still wasn't used to it though, she was glad she didn't grow up around money because now she knew the value of a dollar.

"They're cute." She said pushing her glasses up to rest on the top of her head. "Did you study for that Trig test?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" She asked tilting her head.

"Of course you did, ehh I'll just go over it with Chase in home room."

"Look over this, and give it back to me first period." Haley reached into the bottom of her locker and pulled out a copybook. She held it out to Brooke before it got knocked out of her hand when someone walked into her.

"Geez" Haley said steadying herself. "Watch it"

"Sorry" Nathan Scott muttered.

"You want to give us a real apology now?"

"I don't owe you anything." He said looking down at her.

"Psshh, you act like you own the place. You know what Mr. Hotshot you can play the I'm the start of the team scoring all my touchdowns on somebody else."

"I don't even play football" He said snidly.

"Whatever, the point is you don't own the place and being an ass will get you no where in life."

"Well see about that when your begging me to sleep with you."

"Please I don't want you chasing my skirt. NO one does you're a walking STD." Haley said looking him up and down with a look.

"Whatever you want to believe honey, I've got girls lined up around the corner, and I'm clean."

"Sure, I think your doctor would have a different opinion about that, man whore." She said shaking her head before noticing her arm "Shit, I'm bleeding."

"How?" Brooke asked looking at it.

"I must have hit it on the edge of my locker when asshole walked into me."

"C'mon, let's go to the nurse or else you might get tetanus from that rusty thing.."

Haley looked down the hall to the blonde at his locker "Hey Luke" When he didn't answer she noticed his earbuds in his ears. "Dimwhit, turn off your crap music." She shouted a little louder and he turned to face her. "Can you find Damien and tell him I went to the nurse and not to wait around for me."

"And I'm the one chasing skirt?" Nathan said sarcastically under his breath

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Have you met your boyfriend?"

"Whatever, let's go Brooke." She said grabbing her friend's hand and walking off.

* * *

"Go Damien!" Haley shouted from the sidelines of the football field as Damien rushed the ball down the field into the touchdown zone.

He quickly was swarmed with his team mates as they celebrated the win.

Haley fought her way to the center "Great game baby"

"Thanks Haley, I'll meet you at Chase's, I was going to head over with the guys."

"Okay" She said, she leaned up and pecked him quickly before being dragged away by Brooke.

* * *

Nathan walked up the stairs slowly to see Damien walking out of a bedroom, and shutting the door behind him. Wanting to avoid conversation he hung back in the poor lighting, Damien was heading the opposite way down the hall. Nathan knew if you followed it to the right their was another set of stairs. Chase came up that way and said "Hey man, I just saw the girls pull up." Damien nodded "Can you give me a hand carrying some beer down?" He asked as they headed off the opposite direction. Nathan was about to move when another door opened, the same room Damien walked out of, a girl did, looking disheveled and frumpled. She walked across to the mirror to make herself look presentable before walking off. Nathan slowly walked out of the corner and opened the same door to see a bedroom with the bed a mess. He sighed and walked off knowing what had occurred.

* * *

Haley walked into the party and stopped to look around. Her long blonde hair was in a side fishtail, complemented by her aviators that she moved to the top of her head. She was wearing a sheer button down tank that was light blue, she had a black bandeau bra on underneath, and a pair of white shorts. She was also four inches taller in her cork wedges, with a braided pink trim over her feet.

"There's Chase." Brooke said spotting him in a crowd of people, Haley instinctively walked behind her.

Brooke leaned up against him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Baby." He said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Have you seen Damien?" Haley asked, looking around as Brooke grabbed two beers and handed her one.

"He's in the game room."

Haley nodded "I'll catch up with you later Brooke."

She walked through the house that she knew quite well to find her boyfriend just where she was told he was.

She snuck up behind him, put her arms around his waist, and said "Hi stranger"

She noticed him flinch, and then he turned around. "Don't sneak up on me."

"Sorry baby" She said leaning up to kiss him.

"What took you so long?"

"I was with Brooke what do you think?" She joked, but he didn't even smile.

"You spend too much time with her." He said dismissively.

"She's my best friend, c'mon baby loosen up, let's just have fun tonight. I'm sorry okay." She then moved her hand to his chin and pulled it down to have him look at her "I'm sorry"

He sighed and smiled lightly before kissing her.

"C'mon, you need another drink." She said grabbing his hand and leading him through the house

* * *

"...And then Bevin just walked away." Brooke said laughing as the two sat perched on the counter in the kitchen.

"No way, she did not say that." Brooke nodded, Haley started laughing as did half the cheer squad who were gathered around them as the guys played beer pong at the kitchen table.

"Ohhh" A bunch of guys call out as Damien sunk another ball into another players cup.

"The assholes here" Brooke whispered as Nathan walked into the kitchen.

He instantly opened the fridge and grabbed a beer before looking around. Haley lifted the bottle opener to hand to him but he shook his head, aligned the bottle with the counter and hit the top. The cap popped off and flew.

"So did you get your dress for homecoming yet Haley?" Theresa asked.

"No Brooke and I were going to go tomorrow."

"We were?" Brooke asked.

"You forgot that we planned to go shopping, that's like your heaven."

"Sorry, sorry it's been a crazy week." She said. "But yes, tomorrow at three we are going dress shopping."

"You need to get something amazing since you and Damien are probably going to be homecoming king and queen."

"No we wont". She blushed.

"Yes you will." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever" Haley replied rolling her eyes before a loud cheer erupted.

"Drink up Fede" Damien called out as he won the game, he then walked over and grabbed the beer bottle in Haley's hand, drinking from it. "Come with me."

She laughed and looked at Brooke before being rushed away by Damien and up the stairs.

They began kissing as they stumbled down the hall, but when one of Damien's hands starts fumbling with a doorknob, and the other was finding its way up her shirt. "Damien...Damien, c'mon."

"What?" He muttered.

"Damien, stop it, seriously." She pleaded yet he didn't. She finally got enough energy too push him off of her. "Stop Damien."

"What Haley? Why?"

"You know I want to wait! We have been over this before."

"And I still don't see why, it's so stupid."

"Oh so my morals and values are stupid now?"

"Haley I just scored the winning touch down at a fricken home game, you have now completely ruined my mood!" He yelled pulling at her arm. "Yes, they are stupid."

"You're hurting me!" She said trying to pull her arm away as he dragged her.

"Let's go!"

"Hey, let go of her!" Nathan said walking from the stairwell.

"Or what Scott?" Damien seethed not letting go of Haley.

"This Jackass!" He said raising his fist and punching Damien, knocking him to the ground. "C'mon" He said to Haley putting his hand to her back and leading her down the stairs and out the back door. They walked out and stopped on the porch. "How's the wrist?" He asked putting hands in his pocket.

"Okay I guess." She said looking at it and the bright red mark that covered it. "How's the hand?"

"Fine, I've done worse." He said examining it before putting it back in his pocket. "How's your cut."

"It will be fine in a few days."

"Sorry about this morning by the way...I was an ass."

She simply nodded. "Why did you do that Nathan?" She asked still a tad confused.

"Because no one deserves to be treated like that." He said solemnly looking her in the eyes.

"Thank you."

"Has that ever happened before?"

"No."

"Good...you're better than that Haley...don't let him treat you that way and get away with it."

Before Haley could respond the door swung open and Brooke walked out "Hales what happened, Damien just stormed out."

"We got into a fight. It's nothing."

"Are you sure your okay?"

"It's not a big deal, let's just go back inside okay?"

"Alright" She said confused walking inside knowing she would need to practically bribe Haley for the full story later.

* * *

"Here" Haley said walking out onto the beach a half an hour later. She handed Nathan a bag of ice and stood next to him.

"Oh thanks."

"Listen thanks again for that."

"You really don't have to, I didn't do anything special."

"Yeah you did Nathan, if you didn't stop him...who knows what would have happened."

"See I'm not as bad as everyone thinks I am" He said looking out unto the water regretfully.

"Maybe if you showed people this side of you and didn't act like a jackass they wouldn't think that." She said as he solemnly nodded. "Anyway...I need to get out of here." She said shaking her head.

"Oh," Nathan said quietly.

"Do you want to come with me?" She asked barely above a whisper. They both started to walk down the beach.

"How come your leaving so early?"

"I don't really like going to party's, Damien does. And I'm sick of being questioned about what happened, we haven't ever talk and suddenly your my best friend wanting to know my life story, sorry no Theresa."

Nathan laughed "But Theresa is everybody's friend" He said sarcastically.

"She thinks she is at least."

"I heard she fell of the changing table as a baby then got her head wedged under it."

"What?" She asked laughing.

"It's going around." He shrugged.

"That's horrible."

"But it would explain everything."

"Thanks again for doing what you did tonight Nathan."

"Haley, it really was nothing."

"No it wasn't." She said stopping to look up at him "It meant a lot."

"Why do you put up with that?"

"I told you that was the first time something like that happened...where he physically hurt me."

"Not that, all of it. See you had to clarify by saying physical pain, and not pain in general because he has hurt you emotionally before hasn't he? I know what he's like. Why do you do it?"

"Cause I love him"

"Their has to be more than that Haley, how could you fall in love with someone who treated you like that?"

"I don't know, maybe I don't, maybe I do...I just...I guess I loved that someone wanted to be with me, even if it wasn't for the right reasons, he was still there. Texting me, kissing me, going on dates with me...I never had that before. He was my first boyfriend. No one ever wanted me before, no one made me feel like he did. Sometimes he was a good guy and I know he felt the same. Sometimes."

"Wow" Nathan whispered.

"I can't believe I just told you all of that." Haley said putting her hands over her face.

"It's okay."

"I've never told anybody that."

"I won't tell anyone I swear."

"Thanks"

"Now...what are you going to do?"

"What options do I have. I can only think of one thing." She sighed shaking her head.

"Well, I'm always here if you need to talk."

"Thanks Nathan...I really appreciate everything tonight, you're not the guy I thought you were."

"I'm not as bad as people think I am." Nathan restated as Haley shook her head once more, truly realizing.

"Yeah, I'm starting to realize that." She said as he smiled down at her.

"It's about damn time." He muttered jokingly as she laughed.

"What's your favorite color?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"Twenty questions...don't give me that look, what better do we have to do?"

He shrugged laughing "Blue, how about you?"

"Purple"

"What do you want to do after high school?"

"Go to college and be a teacher?"

"Be in the NBA."

"Really?" She asked.

"That surprises you?"

"I don't know...I guess not really."

"I want people to wear jerseys with my name on it." He smiled as Haley saw his eyes light up.

"Alright...favorite food?"

"Prime Rib"

"Mac and cheese"

"What?"

"It's the food of the gods."

"Yeah, if the gods are five year olds" He laughed as she reached over and hit him lightly in the stomach. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Two, I'm the youngest."

* * *

Two hours later the pair was seated on the beach laughing and talking. Nathan was lazily drawing the sand.

"Are you kidding?" Haley asked cracking up.

"No" Nathan said laughing "I'm dead serious."

"She really did that?"

"And she was as naked as the day she was born when she did so."

"That's hilarious."

"I told you so." Nathan smirked.

Haley's phone started to ring groaning she picked it up "Hello"

"Haley where are you?" Brooke asked.

"You just realized I was gone?"

"I was...busy"

"Mhmm" She said rolling her eyes "Go ahead to sleep, I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Are you..."

"Yeah, Brooke I might go home or might come back to Chase's"

"Alright bye."

"Bye" Haley said ending the call. She smiled over at Nathan who started to bury her feet in the sand.

Haley laid down in the sand and let out a content sigh, seeing in the corner of her eyes Nathan run off she leaned up "Where are you going?"

"Lay back down okay."

"Alright..." She said questionably.

Nathan ran back over and started outlining her body with sea shells. When he was done he helped her up and turned her around to look at the outline of her body. "See that, that's the outline of a beautiful girl"

"And I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Haley smiled as he laughed.

"Couldn't of said it better myself Ms. James."

"Walk me home Mr. Scott." She joked linking their arms together.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Brookie" Haley smiled as Brooke bounced into her room the next morning. Haley put down her book as Brooke took a seat across from her on her bed.

"Hey where did you go last night?"

"Well actually...Nathan and I left and took a walk."

"Nathan as in Nathan Asshole Scott?" She asked knitting her eyebrows together.

"Brooke he isn't a bad guy, I promise. He was sweet and nice."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No Brooke." Haley said rolling her eyes "We're just friends."

"Good because you have a boyfriend."

"Actually, not anymore...we broke up last night."

"What? Do you want to lay around eating cookie dough and watching movies?" She suggested.

"Actually...Nathan and I kinda have plans" She smiled biting her lip.

"Fine, go, have fun."

* * *

"Hey" Haley smiled walking up the steps to the restaurant and finding Nathan waiting.

"Hi" He smiled "I hope you're hungry."

"Oh I definitely am. This place better life up to your story."

"Oh it will, the pancakes are amazing."

"I've got some high expectations Scott" She said as he held open the door for her to walk in. "and if you let me down, that would surely be bad."

"Trust me." He said looking into her eyes as a smile grew on her face.

"Alright."

* * *

"Okay, they were some great pancakes." Haley said walking out of the restaurant.

"I told you so, probably the best you ever had."

"Don't go that far, I've had better." She smirked.

Nathan quirked an eyebrow but dropped the subject "So did you tell anyone about last night?"

"I just told Brooke we broke up and I haven't turned on my phone since I got home last night, so who knows what's going on. But I guess I should be getting home." She thought as they walked up to his car.

"Alright, let me drive you." He said starting the car.

"Turn a left on Maple Street." Haley said shutting her eyes and running her hands through her hair.

"Why?"

"Because you're taking me home."

"But that's not where I took you to last night."

"Oh right" She realized. "That's my mom's, I'm going to my dad's."

"You're parents are divorced?" He asked looking over.

"Seven years now."

"I never knew."

"Yeah, they had three kids, fought too much, got a divorce and I've been dropped off back and forth ever since. By law I have to spend every other weekend with my dad but we don't actually follow that. I just go whenever even though I don't really like it here."

"Why not?"

"Evil stepmother and sisters. They are horrible, he got remarried five years ago and she is a bitch."

"Who are your stepsisters"

"Rachel and Taylor Gatina."

"The twins are your sisters."

"Unfortunately, I can't stand them. The only person I like in that house is Logan, my half brother, he's four. My father knocked the bitch up on their honeymoon. I can't even stand my father at this point because he doesn't defend me or do anything for me in that house. Turn left here, it's the first house on the right." It was a large house, large enough for Haley to have her own room fortunately. "Do you want to come in?"

"Are you sure it wont cause a problem."

"No, you would make it a little bit more bearable." She smiled.

"Then I would love to." He said parking the car and getting out. Before Haley could even unbuckle her seatbelt Nathan was already opening her door for her.

"Thanks"

Pulling out her key Haley opened the door and let Nathan walk ahead of her inside.

"Nathan Scott what are you doing here?" She heard Rachel ask as she picked up the newspaper from the porch and followed him inside.

"He's with me, leave us alone."

"Why are you being mean Hales?" She asked.

Haley turned around sharply "Don't call me that!" She said clenching her hand into a fist. Haley grabbed onto Nathan's arm and quickly walked down the hall away from him "Let's put the leftovers into the fridge." Haley said taking the box from Nathan's hand and putting it in the back of the fridge "Hopefully it will be left for me to eat later."

"What's that Hays?" She heard from behind her.

"Hi Logan." Haley smiled for the first time since she entered the house. She leaned over and picked him up. "It's pancakes, I went out to eat."

"Was it good?"

"Yeah, If your good, I will let you try some later."

Logan then saw Nathan and asked. "Who's that?"

"Yeah who is that?" Haley heard her father ask as he walked into the room.

"This is my friend Nathan, dad." Haley said emphasizing the word friend.

"Nice to meet you." Nathan said extending his hand to shake Jimmy's.

"C'mon Logan, why don't we go play on the swings outside." Haley said putting him down and nodding for Nathan to follow.

"Okay!"

"We'll follow you" She smiled as he rushed out, Haley and Nathan following behind, leaving her father in the kitchen. "I'm sorry about them, it's crazy here."

"It's fine Haley, you don't need to keep apologizing. I get it." Nathan smiled as Haley nodded.

"You are so not the guy I thought you were." She laughed shaking her head.

"You two are so slow." I heard Logan yell across the lawn.

"Oh really?" Haley questioned running across the lawn to pick him up and tickle him.

* * *

The three of them had played outside for two hours before being interrupted, surprisingly Rachel had left them alone as did everyone else. "Logan time for lunch" Carrie said leaning out the door.

"Coming Mama" He said starting to run to to take a seat in the house. "Is your friend staying for lunch Haley?" She then asked.

"No, I actually have to go." Haley said.

"Haley, we would like you to stay, we've made lunch, your sister and I worked hard."

"She's not my sister." Haley said rolling her eyes. By now her and Nathan were on the porch with Carrie.

"Not this again, we've been through this all before, I am your mother and Rachel, Taylor, and Logan are your siblings."

"Logan is my brother. That is it, you are not my mother, I have a mother have you forgot? The marriage you broke up?"

"Haley!" Haley head her father yell, he moved from setting the table to stand at Carrie's side "Don't talk like that, apologize to her."

"Talk like what dad? Say the truth? Oh right I forgot that wasn't allowed in this house. Whatever, I'm leaving, I'll see you later." She said dismissively, grabbing Nathan's hand and leading him away from them and through the back yard. She sighed as she opened the gate that lead to the front yard. "I should get going now, I have to go talk to Brooke but thanks for today" Haley said looking over at Nathan

"I had fun, do you want me to give you a ride?"

"No, the one good thing about my dad buying this house is that it's a block from Brooke's house."

"Alright then, I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah" Haley smiled.

"I'm going to need my hand back." He laughed.

"Oh sorry" She said letting go, not realizing that she was still holding his hand.

"It's fine, see you later Haley" He said getting in the car and driving off.

* * *

"Brookie...?"Haley called out walking into Brooke's house, knowing she was home alone as usual.

"I'm in my roooooom." She said loudly.

"Hey" Haley said leaning on the door frame.

"How was you're date?"

"It wasn't a date." Haley insisted as Brooke laughed "Seriously it wasn't...he's a really nice guy and a good friend."

"Since when Hales, yesterday morning you two were having a bitch fight in the hall."

"Well...there's something I need to tell you."

'"What's wrong?" Brooke asked instantly telling from the tone in her best friends voice.

"You know that black eye Damien has?" Brooke nodded "Nathan gave it to him because...We should sit down." Haley said giving Brooke a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Watch it." Haley said quickly as someone walked into her, she turned to see Nathan with a smirk on his face and shook her head.

"Hey there friend." He smiled down at her as they walked down the hall.

"Hi" She said shaking her head and laughing.

"You are so defensive, it's hilarious because you are so tiny."

"Thanks." She said with an eye roll. "That's what happens when your older brother makes you play tackle football all the time and you get sick of being tackled."

He laughed. "So Hopkins is giving us that project today and we have to work in partners."

"And you want to work with me so I do all the work?" Haley asked raising an eyebrow.

"No" He quickly said. "Oh God that came out wrong...You just usually work with Damien and well..." He rambled flustered.

"Sure."

"I didn't mean that you would do all the work I want to...what?"

"I said sure." She laughed at his confusion. "Now carry my books friend."

* * *

Haley sighed leaning next to Nathan's locker.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I can't work on our project tonight. I have to work, Karen just called me asking for help. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He smiled. "Really don't worry about it. We can do it later we have two weeks and it's simple."

"I just feel bad for bailing." She said with a bit lip.

"I really don't care, I will go home and play basketball and all will be well in the world."

"Okay" Haley laughed.

"That's if I could find my Calc book." He said bending his head in his locker to find it.

"Haley!" Brooke shouted loudly scaring Nathan who jumped and hit his head on the top of his locker.

"Oww! Son of a..." He started, placing a hand on his head before Brooke cut him off.

"Emergency some dumb ass lost the music for practice later and my computer is broken. Do you have it?" She fired off quickly, speaking a mile a minute.

"Didn't we burn it on my computer first?"

"I think so."

"Then yeah but I don't have my computer."

Brooke ran a hand through her hair. "We need to learn the first song today so we can be ready in time for next weekends game."

"What song is it?" Nathan asked.

"It's off of Jack Mannequins' new album but it's bootleg. We can't just like buy it on iTunes or something." Brooke explained in frustration. Nathan pulled out his phone and started texting as Brooke and Haley stared at each other. "Well that's rude." Brooke scoffed quietly.

Moments later Nathan looked up. "I can get you whatever song you need."

"Really?" Brooke asked, not being able to contain her excitement.

"Mhmmm"

"How?"

"My bestfriend is a music freak. She's into all that stuff ya know? Anyway she can email whatever you need."

"Oh my God!" Brooke flipped out hugging him before nearly running down the hall. "Haley give him the name of the song I have to go."

"Alright" Haley laughed.

* * *

"Hey stranger, want a ride...I have some candy?" Haley heard someone shout from next to her, she looked over to see Nathan in his car next to her. "C'mon, get it" He said with a head nod as she smiled and got in the car.

"You don't have anywhere to be?"

"Nope Whitey ended practice early. Where you headed?"

"My mom's, want to work on our project?"

"Sure" He said.

Haley reached out and tuned the radio to another station as Nathan watched.

"Someone's ballsy" He said

"What?"

"Getting in someones car and changing the radio."

"That music sucks." She smiled over at him wide.

"Hey did you understand the trig homework?"

"Yeah why?"

"I don't, like usual." He sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well incase you haven't noticed, I'm not very good in school."

"I could tutor you."

"Would you?"

"Of course, whenever you need it."

"Just let me get the mail then I'll let us in." Haley said getting out of the car as Nathan parked it and started up her driveway.

"Hales, you do realize these plants are dead right?" He asked touching a leaf of a plant on the ledge of the porch and it crumbled.

Haley chuckled opening the mail box "Yeah, my mom doesn't exactly have a green..." She stopped looking at the address of the letter on top.

"Green...?" Nathan questioned turning around. "What's wrong."

"Could you...Could you call Luke. My mom's at work." Haley stuttered out.

"Sure" He said quickly pulling out his phone. While they waited for Lucas, Nathan didn't ask any questions. He took Haley's keys and led her into the house. She sat frozen on the couch as Nathan grabbed three glasses of water, knowing whatever was up, it was big. Lucas questioned why Nathan was with Haley but Nathan quickly reasoned that he would tell him over. Lucas must have sped over because he was there within minutes.

When he opened the door he quickly looked at Haley who didn't give him a minute to speak. She stuttered out once more. "My mom's at work. I don't want to interrupt her. And Quinn...she's in freakin Africa. So I..." She stopped looking up at him.

"You called me." Lucas said looking into her eyes. "What is it?"

She held out the piece of unopened mail and he quickly froze as well. "We both know what it is don't we?" She questioned. "His hearing, because he was good or some bullshit and he's going to get out early." Her voice broke halfway through the sentence and Nathan quickly took a seat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Lucas tore open the envelope and read it, when he finished he looked over at her once more as he nodded.

"How do I deal with this?" She said starting to cry, curling into Nathan more.

Lucas took a seat across from Haley and resting his head in his hands. They had tried to push away the memory but now, it would all come back to her.

"Hales?" Nathan quietly questioned.

She squeezed her eyes together before looking at him. "It's my brother...he's in jail and getting out early."

"Oh" Nathan whispered, wondering why that wouldn't be a good thing.

"He's in prison because he drove drunk...and killed my friend."

"What?" Nathan spit out quickly.

"Cole was coming home from a party early, and we were out playing late, and Avery ran into the street to get the ball..." Lucas lead off as Nathan nodded. "We were only eleven."

"How do I deal with this Luke...he's just going to be a constant reminder. He's going to want forgiveness, and I can't give him that. She was my best friend."

"You'll tell him that, and ask him to give you your space, and he will. You can contact him in your time, or not at all. It was his mistake not your's remember? What is your mom working tonight?"

"The night shift."

"C'mon, I'm taking you to your dad's. You're not staying here alone tonight." Lucas said worridly, not wanting her to be alone right now.

"No please no." She insisted. "I can't deal with him right now, or any of them. Can I just stay are your place?"

Lucas nodded quickly. "Go grab some clothes...Nevermind, you have some at my house, my mom washed them. Just grab your book and your computer."

Haley bit her lip as she left the room.

"Listen Nate, I don't know what's going on with you to but just give her a few days, and don't ask her about this unless she starts the conversation. She has a lot to deal with with the hearing and all. I mean it's her brother, but he killed someone because he couldn't be a responsible drinker. Not just anyone either, her best friend when we were little. It's just a lot."

"I get it man." Nathan said quickly. "Just take good care of her."

* * *

Haley pulled the blankets over her as she laid next to Lucas. "He's a good guy Luke." She whispered.

"What?"

"Nathan. I know you probably don't get it but, he's a great guy, and a great friend."

"A friend?" Lucas questioned, sitting up.

"Yeah, that's it. He was there for me when I needed someone, I promise."

"Okay, just be careful. I love you." He smiled.

"You too."


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke walked into Haley's father's house two days later and laid herself down on Haley's bed and sighed.

"Hey Brookie, long day?" Haley asked turning around in her desk chair to face her.

"Yeah, I'm partnered with Damien in an English project." She said sitting up.

"Sorry Brooke, but thanks for coming over, I just have so much on my mind."

"Vent to me girlie."

"He's just a dick, and I can't believe what he did to me, and I feel like I should have seen it coming." Haley sighed shaking her head.

"But you couldn't of Haley, you didn't know he would treat you that way."

"But I should of. He didn't have a good reputation to start with."

"Wanna sing about it?" Brooke asked knowing her best friend.

"Kinda." She sighed picking up her guitar.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

* * *

Haley was relaxing in Nathan's car, her eyes were closed and his feet were on his dashboard, as he drove them toward the beach. Nathan was fiddling around with the radio before Haley quickly said. "Oh don't change the station, this is my favorite song." She smiled.

"I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while." Haley sang along.

"I didn't know you could sing." Nathan said glancing over at her.

"Yeah. Damien said we didn't need two attention whores in the relationship."

"Well, you should sing more often. It sounds beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled over at him.

"Why is that your favorite song?"

"I just love it and hope that one day a guy will feel that way about me."

* * *

Haley tapped her pencil against the table at the riverwalk. Nathan was late for their tutoring session and she didn't know how long she was going to stick around.

"Hey" He said running up to the table. "Sorry I'm late."

"Where were you?"

"I stopped for breakfast for us." He said placing a bag on the table. "And I forgot this in the car. I saw it at school and picked it up for you." He slid a paper across the table to her.

"Tree Hill High School talent show auditions."

"You should sing, think about it okay?" He said hearing the hostility in her voice.

"I guess." She said quietly. "Let's just get studying."

* * *

"Hey" Haley said walking up and leaning against Nathan's locker after school.

"Hi" He said throwing a copybook in the bottom.

"Wait you actually have books?" She questioned.

"Haha so funny. Whadya want?"

"Could you give me a ride home?"

"Sure." He smiled before closing his locker and grabbing her by the waist. He jokingly threw her over his shoulder.

"Nathan Scott you put me down!" She argued kicking against him.

"Nope, we're leaving."

* * *

Nathan pulled up in front of Haley's house as she laughed. "No you cannot just tell Mr. Sitten to shove it."

"Why not?" He asked before seeing a man sitting on her porch. "Hey who is that?"

"No one." She said quickly. "Thanks for the ride." Haley got out and walked up to the door.

"That you're boyfriend?" The man asked standing up.

"That's none of your business." She said trying to push past him to get to the door, keys in hand.

He reach out and grabbed her arms. "Hey, I missed you. Talk to me."

"Let me go." She gritted.

"Hey!" Nathan shouted stepping out of the car. "Do you have a problem?"

"Nathan just leave it." Haley said stepping back.

"Why don't you get out of here?" Nathan said tilting his chin up.

"Why don't you?" The man said back.

"Who is this, Hales?"

"Why don't you tell him, Hales."

"Nathan just please leave it." Haley whispered a tear rolling down her cheek. "Let's just go, take me away from here."

"What, you ashamed of your brother Haley Bob?" The man nearly smirked.

Haley took a few steps back and grabbed Nathan's arm as she went. "Please, just get me away from here."

"You didn't even visit me Haley. Nice sister."

"Don't. Don't talk to me, don't come by." She said holding up her hand.

"Haley! I did my time." He nearly shouted.

"No." She said freezing as she spoke. "No. You did seven years. She did life." She walked back to Nathan's car, Nathan following. "Cole don't ever come by again, just leave me alone."

Haley then moved to sit in Nathan's car. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere, just drive please." She whispered. Nathan made it odwn the street before she started sobbing next to him. He pulled over and parked the car. "

"Hey come here." He whispered as she slid over into his arms.

* * *

Haley was seated next to Nathan on the bus to Charlotte, Brooke and Lucas sitting in front of them. "I'm excited to get away for the weekend."

"Me too." Nathan smiled.

"Alright, everybody quit yacking." Whitey said standing up. "I've got room assignments here. Bevin and Britney, Brooke and Peyton, Ashley and Chrissy, Theresa and Dana, Tori and Callie, and Haley and Rachel. For the boys, Nathan and Lucas..." Whitey continued to list names as Haley internally groaned. She hated having Rachel as a step sister.

* * *

Haley sighed opening the door to the room, Rachel behind her. "I'll take the window bed." Rachel said nearly pushing Haley over to get to it.

"Fine." She said placing her bags down before looking around. She checked in the bathroom before opening the other door, which led to another conjoining door to the room next to them. Not even bothering to shut it.

Haley laid down on her back on her bed shutting her eyes. She heard the conjoining door open and Rachel excitedly say "Hi Nathan!"

He ignored her as Haley looked up slightly and he nodded at her, kinking his eyebrow with his typical smirk. "Bow chicka wow wow."

She rolled her eyes as Nathan flopped down to lay on the bed next to her. "Remind me to lock that." She said looking over at him.

"Shut up." He replied lightly hitting her stomach. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Don't you have practice or something?"

"Nope, nope we have the night free and Whitey said we can go out as long as were back by ten."

"Lets go on an adventure." She said flipping on her side too look at him

"Okay, lets go on an adventure than." He said flipping on his side as well, laughing slightly.

"What?"

"You're such a goof."

"Thanks." She said quickly getting up. "Now lets go. Chop chop."

"Fine." He said starting to walk out of the room before Haley jumped on his back. "Well, okay then, sure I'll carry you." He said sarcastically.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the ground level of the hotel and see what is down there." She said as he walked them into the elevator. When it stopped they got out to see a gym on one side and a pool on the other.

"Let's go swimming."

"But we don't have bathing suits." Haley questioned, and she definitely wasn't going in her underwear.

"You said you wanted an adventure." He said walking him over to the pool and just jumping in, Haley still on his back as she screeched.

* * *

"Stop tickling me!" Haley shouted walking into her room, full clothed in drenched clothing, withal towel wrapped around her, Nathan following behind.

"Fine." He sighed, before Brooke waltzed in.

"What...the...hell?" She questioned looking them both up and down.

"We went on an adventure." Haley said.

"Could you assholes keep it down?" Rachel groaned from under her pillow, where she was trying to sleep.

"Let's go into my room." Nathan said opening the conjoining door once more to find Lucas laying on the bed reading.

"So what do you guys want to do tonight? Cheerleading is going to have practice from 7 to 10 and then you guys are going to have lights out."

"Why don't we just hide in someone's room." Lucas suggested. "Everyone can come in here, Nate and I won't mind." Nathan nodded in agreement.

"Okay" Brooke nodded.

"I'm going to shower and then head to dinner, but it sounds good to me. "Haley smiled.

"Yeah I need a shower too, Luke want to walk down to the gym while the girls are at practice"

Lucas nodded." We can practice a little."

* * *

Hours later Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Tim, Skills, and unfortunately Rachel, were all gathered on the two beds in Lucas and Nathan's rooms playing I never with soda.

"I never had a piercing." Lucas said as Nathan, Peyton, Haley, Brooke, and Rachel drank. Haley looked up to Nathan questionably. "I had my nipple pierced two years ago, it was the stupidest thing and I took it out." He explained as Haley chuckled.

"I never skinny dipped." Jake said as Brooke, Lucas, Skills, Tim, and Rachel drank.

"I never had straight A's." Peyton said as Lucas and Haley drank.

"I never got drunk." Tim said as everyone, including himself drank.

"I never played strip poker." Brooke smirked as Peyton and Jake drank.

"I never...kissed my best friend's brother." Nathan said as Haley sheepishly drank. "Brooke doesn't have a brother."

"She doesn't but you do." Haley said as everyone stared at her. "We were dared okay!" She said as Lucas laughed remembering it. "I never got arrested." She smirked at Rachel as she and Tim drank.

"I never had sex with more than four people." Skills said as Nathan, Brooke, Rachel, and Tim drank."

"I never had sex." Rachel smirked at Haley as everyone drank but her and everyone but Brooke and Lucas looked at her questionably.

"Are you still a virgin?" Peyton questioned her quietly.

"Yeah...yeah I am." She said biting her lip. Her and Nathan made eye contact as it all made sense in his head. He placed a hand on her thigh to comfort her as Brooke picked up the game. "I never walked in on two people making out."

WIihin the next forty minutes everyone left to go back to their rooms except Haley who stayed seated on Nathan's bed quiet as Lucas showered and Nathan moved around getting his clothes and jersey out ready for tomorrow. "Hey, you want to talk?" He asked sitting across from her.

"That was completely embarrassing." She whispered.

"No body thinks anything of it Hales, I know I don't. I respect you for it."

"Really?" She questioned looking up as he nodded.

"That's the smart thing to do."

"Well sometimes being smart isn't worth it."

"Hey, come here." Nathan said laying down with Haley in his arms gently. When Lucas got out of the shower he noticed them both asleep together. Quietly he moved to dead bolt the door and the conjoining door so if anyone tried to come in, they wouldn't get caught, before laying in his bed. He knew Haley needed this.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nate" Haley said walking up behind him in the hall as he stopped.

"Hey" He smiled as she caught up to him and they began walking to her locker together. "So what are you going tonight?"

"nothing really why?" He questioned leaning on the locker next to hers as she opened hers.

"Wanna babysit Logan with me? My dad and the bitch are going out and he doesn't trust Rachel or Taylor."

"Sure, am I allowed?" He knew Haley's father didn't like him too much so he was surprised.

"Only because I said I would only watch him if you could be there." She laughed she shut her locker.

"Then I will definitely be there. So the talent show is today."

"That it is." Haley said walking toward the auditorium. They took a seat and chatted before the crowd filled in and the announcer walked out. As act after act came on Nathan sank down in his seat and shut his eyes. "Our next act is Haley James." Nathan shot up in shock.

"What?"

Haley stood up, smiling at him before walking to the stage.

She grabbed her guitar before standing in front of the microphone. "This is my song called Everything has Changed."

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is blue eyes and freckles and your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

_Taking flight, making me feel right_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

_All I know is a new found grace_

_All my days I'll know your face_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

"That was amazing. I'm so proud of you." Nathan whispered to Haley as she moved back to her seat, they shared a smile.

* * *

"Hey Hales." Nathan said as he arrived at her dad's house.

"Hey come in. My dad and step mom bitch are gone, Logan's upstairs. We were waiting for you."

Nathan followed Haley in the house and they headed towards the younger boy's room. Logan looked up from his seat on the ground and smiled at their visitor. "Hello Nathan!"

He got up and picked up his ball from the ground. "Do you wanna play with me? Haley isn't good."

Haley pouted, "That's not true."

Logan nodded, "Yes it is Haley."

Nathan laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "Sure buddy, how about we head to the yard and play?"

Logan nodded, "Can we Haley?"

"Of course, lead the way." Logan ran off in the hall and they followed him. Nathan leaned in next to Haley as they walked. "Seriously he's so cute."

"I know." She laughed. "And then you wonder how he can be that evil woman's son."

They got in the yard and Nathan followed Logan into the grass and they started playing with his ball. Haley sat in the middle near the fence and tried to referee their game until Nathan suggested it was better if she didn't.

"That's no fun." She laughed.

Logan threw the ball and it flew towards Haley and hit her in the head. She was shocked for a moment, with her hands raised in the air before she got up and ran after Logan.

"You will pay for that my little monster!" She called after him as he screamed. Nathan waited for Logan at the other end of the yard and let him pass by him before Nathan grabbed Haley by the waist and yelled to Logan, "Hide! I've got her."

They waited a little, Haley trying to wiggle out of Nathan's grip before they went searching for him. Nathan found him not too long after they had started searching and decided to hide with him. They were kneeling down, trying to be quiet while Haley looked for them. When she found them, she watched at how adorable Logan and Nathan were acting.

As they walked back in time for a lunch snack, Logan was walking next to Nathan and asked him, "Are you and Haley together?"

Nathan was stuck and paused, "No… We're friends. Best friends."

Logan thought about it for a moment, "I have a best friend too."

"Best friends are always good to have." Nathan said.

"My best friend is mean sometimes." Logan continued. "But we still have a lot of fun."

Haley placed some food in the middle of the table and they all sat down to eat. Logan reached for an apple and grabbed a cheese from another plate.

"Nathan you try it." He showed him what he was doing. "Put a cheese on an apple and eat it!"

Nathan grabbed the same thing Logan did and listened as Logan explained things to him. "This is good, you're right!"

"Haley showed it to me." He said.

"Yeah," Haley laughed. "It's the only way we can make him eat fruit."

"It's probably the only way I can eat some." Nathan said, grabbing another apple with a piece of cheese.

That's when they heard the front door open and Taylor and Rachel came into the kitchen.

"Hey Logster" Taylor says, sitting next to him. He pouts, "I don't like it when you call me that."

"What are you two doing here?" Haley asks, a little annoyed.

"We live here, duh." Rachel takes an apple from the plate. "You guys are missing chips, let me go get some."

Haley pressed her hands to her face, desperate. Rachel came back moments later and poured some chips on a bowl and placed it on the table. "Come on Logan, dig in."

"No," he shook his head. "I like my apples and cheese."

"Don't listen to Haley." Taylor says. "Eat some, they're good."

"Won't you girls just leave him alone, we were doing perfectly fine without you." Haley snapped.

"Well look who's grumpy." Rachel looked over at Nathan. "Hey Nathan."

Nathan nodded, "Hello Rachel."

"You Haley's boyfriend?" Taylor asked with a mouthful. "I kinda preferred Damien."

"Taylor!" Haley yelled.

Logan watched the exchange between the adults and frowned, "Rachel, Nathan is Haley's best friend. I have a best friend too."

"Mind your own business kid."

"That's it," Haley got up. "Come on Logan, Nathan, let's go inside."

* * *

Jimmy and Carrie had returned a half an hour earlier, so now as they put Logan to bed, Nathan and Haley sat in her room chatting.

"So you never really told me about Quinn." Nathan said assuming the girl in the photo with her on Haley's desk was her sister.

"She's an amazing photographer and two months ago she got a great opportunity to work in Africa for a year. She lives in a safe city out there but spends a lot of time in deserts without phone service. So I miss her a lot." Haley filled in.

Nathan only nodded not wanting to press her on that considering his next question. "What about Cole?"

"I haven't talked to him since that one day and I don't know if I want to. He has respected me by staying away luckily. I can't handle it. He killed Avery and I will never forgive him. Is that wrong of me?" She questioned as he reached out to hold her hand.

"No. I would understand if you never spoke to him again. That was a traumatic experience to go through at such a young age and he can't expect you to just get over it. You deserve your own time and space."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"How is your mom doing with it all?"

"I don't know really, we don't talk about it...She got a new boyfriend and he makes her really happy but it is kind of pulling us apart. It's good for her to move on and I think it helps her from being upset about what Cole did and how far away Quinn is but...I miss her."

"Maybe you should tell her that and not me." Nathan joked as she mocked him and scrunched up her nose.

"But it doesn't help that I come here and get tortured by Taylor and Rachel, and my father doesn't care and Carrie is a constant bitch to me."

"Well you always have me, you can come talk to me any time." He smiled as she sighed quietly in relief.

"Thanks."

"What do you mean tortured?" He questioned, wondering if they ever really hurt her.

"They used to always pull pranks on my and they trick me into shit." She sighed. "Now I just don't listen to them. Like one time…." Haley started to say before she was interrupted.

"Haley James get down here right now!" Her father shouted from the stairs as her and Nathan shared a look before leaving her room.

"What's up?" She asked walking down the stairs toward him, Nathan behind her.

"What were you and Nathan doing in your room?"

"Talking" She said confused.

"Really, because Carrie told me she heard you two...doing things."

"Having sex." Carrie said, stepping out from behind her father.

"No, we were just laughing and messing around. Definitely not having sex. We're just friends."

"Sure you are" Carrie smirked.

"Haley I will not tolerated that in my house, Nathan you can go now."

"No" She said putting out a hand to stop Nathan from moving. "Nathan and I actually never had sex, I'm still a virgin and Nathan is my best friend and only my best friend, not boyfriend, he respects that especially considering he stopped Damien from raping me." Haley smirked at Carrie, rubbing it in her face.

"What?" Her father screeched.

"He basically attacked me and Nathan stopped him, so if anything you owe an apology to Nathan."

"Respectfully sir," Nathan said "I have been nothing but respectful towards your daughter and would never push her into anything. We aren't in a relationship but I wouldn't push her into anything ever, including sex."

"I bet she's just exaggerating." Carrie said snottily as Haley raised her eyebrows as her father stayed silent.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Haley quickly picked up her book bag. "You're welcome for watching your kid dad." She said sarcastically walking out the door, Nathan behind her.

* * *

They were sitting in the auditorium of Tree Hill High. Nathan was sitting next to her and Brooke was a few rows in front of them, sitting with her own classmates. They weren't aware of why they were having this assembly, they only knew someone would come and talk to them about things. Rumors had gone around that it would be about prom and the after prom.

Everyone was talking, some yelling, others singing. Nathan and Haley were talking about different random things when the principal walked on stage and coughed into the mic.

"Hello students." He said. "Today, we have someone to come talk to you about drinking and driving. Before you guys start complaining that you don't care, this specific conference affects you guys directly, it's to warn you guys of the consequences of drinking and driving especially after your prom."

Nathan had stopped listening and Haley had too, she listened a little but she wasn't paying much attention. She was aware of the consequences because of what she'd lived. She didn't want to listen as they showed videos or spoke about the dangers. She turned her attention to Nathan and he was whispering to her.

"You guys are all aware of the incident that happened a few years back, here in this very town." The principal said.

It caught Haley's attention.

That's when they started talking about her brother and her best friend. Haley took deep breaths, trying to fight away the tears. It was too much for her to handle. They showed videos and interviews of the family. It all came back to her.

She got up and everyone in the auditorium stared at her. The principal paused his speech and continued moments later, looking around.

Haley walked out, with her hand on her face, trying to hide the tears coming up. Nathan got up not long after her and followed her out.

He found her near some lockers, crying.

"Hey Hales, it's okay." He hugged her and let her sob in his arms.

"I hate him. I hate him for doing this to me." She sobbed in his arms.

"It's going to be okay Haley. I'm here."


	6. Chapter 6

Haley sighed walking into a party at Bevin's house that weekend. She looked around for anyone she recognized. She had to work so she couldn't meet up with Brooke before hand to get ready and promised she would meet her there. Wandering into another room she saw Nathan headed to get a beer alone. After he opened it he leaned against the counter and saw her approaching him. He nodded at her.

"Hi" She smiled walking to him.

"Hey, want a beer?"

Haley scrunched up her nose and reached up with her arms around his neck, leaning in for a hug. Just as he began to lean in, she grabbed his hat and backed up slowly, holding it close to her chest.

"Hales" He groaned.

"Could I...Could I borrow this?"

"You want to borrow my hat?" He questioned knitting his eyebrows together.

"What the hell." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Haley, c'mon."

She lifted her shoulders and put the hat on her head, slowly backing away.

Nathan smirked before running and catching her quickly.

"Nathan."

"What?"

"Nathan" she groaned.

"Fine" He sighed, slowly letting go before leaning his hands down and tickling her

"Stop!" She shouted pretty loudly as he did. That was when she noticed everyone around them staring. "Let's go outside." She said quietly.

"I thought you didn't like parties?" He questioned shutting the door behind him.

"I like them with you." She smiled. "It's better when you're here."

"Really?" He questioned moving closer to her.

"Yeah, I enjoy myself with you."

Nathan bit his lip looking down at the girl in front of him. Before he could say anything Brooke popped out the door. "Hey there you are, let's go everyone is playing spin the bottle."

* * *

Haley walked down the street with Brooke. She reached over to link arms with her. Brooke looked over at her questionably. "Are you okay? You seem quiet today."

"I just..I've been thinking alot and as terrible as it is...I miss Damien."

"Hales, even if he didn't love you, you loved him. It's not just something you get over quickly. He broke your heart and that takes time."

"So you wouldn't judge me if I said I still love him."

"Of course not." She said stopping Haley to look at her. "I would never."

"Thank you" Haley said pulling her in for a hug.

"Now let's get inside, I'm cold and tired." Brooke groaned.

* * *

Haley walked down the street to her house the next day only to find Damien sitting on her porch steps. "Hey." He said quietly.

"Hi" She said, wrapping her arms across her chest. "What do you want?

"You." Haley huffed. "I missed you and I screwed up so bad. Please take me back and things will change."

"How can I be sure?" She questioned.

"I promise Haley… can we please go inside to talk?"

"Okay" She whispered.

* * *

"Who is it?" Haley questioned standing behind her front door.

"Nathan."

She opened the door and stepped outside, shutting it behind her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much I was bored so I figured I would see what you were up to."

"Actually I have to tell you something. Damien is here and we are going to try again.

"What?"

"Nathan." She said quietly as he stepped back.

"You're seriously considering going out with Damien again?" He said in shock.

"You don't know anything about how our relationship was." She defended.

"You can't be stupid enough to do this...You don't know what he did." He said trying to explain.

"So now I'm stupid?" She asked raising her voice.

"No" He fumbled his words "You're not stupid but you're better than this."

"Leave."

"Haley!" He protested.

"No, leave Nathan. Don't talk to me." She said stepping back before walking inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Nathan only lasted a week before finally caving to try and speak with Haley. He thought he would give her time to cool down and realize she made a mistake. He didn't want to cave first be he also didn't want her to get hurt. He wanted to stop her before she got to invested in Damien's relationship once more. "Hey." He said quietly walking into the tutoring center, which was empty aside from her. She only ignored him and kept working. "Haley please talk to me."

"What do you want?" She questioned putting down her pen.

"I need to tell you something important. I know I should have told you earlier but I was trying to protect you. That night at the party when I saw Damien basically trying to attack you...I saw him walking out of a bedroom with a girl, quite disheveled before the party and before your fight."

Haley's jaw drop. She believed him, of course she did. He had no reason to lie but she was annoyed out of her mind. "Are you kidding me? You didn't think that was important to tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want to hurt you more. I was trying to protect you be he already hurt you bad enough you didn't need that too."

"You lied to me you've been lying to me for so long what else are you lying about?"

"Haley there was no point in telling you, he hurt you enough you broke up with him there was no reason to upset you over it."

"Except for the fact that I started dating him again and you let it go for a week!" She shouted standing up and walking out, only to ignore Nathan's pleas for her not to walk out.

* * *

Nathan had spent the past hour on a walk to clear his mind. He needed to think of a way to apologize to Haley. Haley on the other hand went immediately to Damien's house to break up with him but the fight got out of hand. She was in over her head now.

"Would you get out of my car!" Haley yelled through tearfilled eyes, over at Damien who just sat next to her. She opened her car door and shouted out at his friends "Would you get him out of my car?" They only laughed at her.

Nathan came around to see Damien and Haley in her car, as he walked closer he same Damien all over Haley and her crying. He could hear her beginning him to leave her alone when he opened the passenger door. "Get out of the car Damien!"

"What? Go away Scott this isn't your business."

"Well I'm making it my business and you're getting out of this damn car." Nathan said as he grabbed Damien by his shirt and dragged him out of the car before pushing him. The two got into a fight before Nathan threw a swift punch to Damien's jaw, knocking him to the ground. "Leaver her alone. You hear me? Never speak to her again."

Nathan then walked over to where his friends stood, watching. "What you think this is funny? He was harassing her, she was crying and you stood back and laughed. You assholes." Nathan moved to swing at them before Haley called out.

"Nathan don't." He instantly turned around. "Please don't, can we please just leave...please?" She pleaded. He let out a deep breath and walked back to her car.

"I'll drive." He said quietly as she nodded, wiped away a few more tears and walked around to sit in the passenger seat.

Nathan parked the car in front of her mom's house before looking over at her.

She whispered quietly "This is officially the third time you have saved me."

"Can we go inside and talk?" He asked back in the same tone as she nodded.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked quietly. "No one has ever cared this much about me. You're always there and you just keep fighting for me." Haley didn't let him answer before she stepped out of his car.

"Why did you think it was a good idea to date him again?"

"Because he was their and it was easy. With you things are complicated." She said truthfully, biting her lip. She was no longer ignoring their connection.

"How?" He questioned slightly annoyed.

"Because I'm afraid Nathan." She nearly shouted. "I'm afraid of caring too much and getting myself in too deep. I'm not afraid of being in a relationship with you, which was where we both know this was going, but I was afraid of getting my heart-broken again." Haley sighed and shut her eyes. She was letting him in and that was hard for her, even after how open she had been before with him.

"But you can't live like that. Why are you so afraid?"

"Because we aren't even together and you already lied to me. What else could you be keeping from me?"

"Don't even!" He shouted. "Don't even use that excuse because you know if I told you he cheated on you then you wouldn't have been able to handle it. I was protecting you. I don't get why that makes you so mad."

"Because all the men in my life aside from Lucas lie to me or screw me over and I don't want to lose you like that Nathan. I can't lose another person."

"Then stop pushing me away."

"I can't."

"You won't lose me Haley." He said trying to calm her down as it didn't work.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I love you," He blurted out loudly to her. "I fucking love you and I just want to be with you. So stop being so guarded and let me in."

"What?" She questioned quietly in shock, looking at him as their eyes connected. Brown met blue.

He soften and looked at her as if his life depended on it. "I love you Haley James."

She bit her lip as her eyes watered. She didn't get a second to think before Nathan moved right against her, placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. He didn't stop until he couldn't breathe any longer. Resting his forehead against her she panted slightly, shutting her eyes before opening them once more. "I love you too." She whispered.

"What?" He questioned, stepping back in shock. He never expected for that to be her response. "What did you say?"

"I said: I. Love. You. TOO. Because I do Nathan." She smiled as she thought more and more about the feeling of butterflies in her stomach before he smiled back. It was her turn. She didn't give him a moment to comprehend it before she moved to kiss him, wrapping her arms around him waist and holding him against her.


End file.
